


I'm drunk in the sky, did you realise we're flying (Oh shit you're actually really hot, I swear it's usually harder to get me drunk)

by Heart_Of_Steel_And_Fandoms



Series: A bunch of AU's where two idiots (AKA Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes) get together. [4]
Category: captain america movies
Genre: But it's okay because Bucky's one too, Drunk Bucky Barnes is awkward, Drunk flirting, M/M, Russian alcohol, Steve Rogers is an asshole, The Mile High Club (but not really)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-22 10:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Of_Steel_And_Fandoms/pseuds/Heart_Of_Steel_And_Fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky doesn't know how it happened. Okay, that's a blatant lie, Bucky knows exactly how it happened, and it all began with that dick of airport security.</p><p>(Or, drunk Bucky propositions a stranger on a plane and, shockingly, doesn't get punched)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm drunk in the sky, did you realise we're flying (Oh shit you're actually really hot, I swear it's usually harder to get me drunk)

Bucky doesn't know how it happened. Okay, that's a blatant lie, Bucky knows exactly how it happened, and it all began with that **dick** of airport security.

Faced with handing over a perfectly _perfect_ bottle of Russian tequila that would probably have killed anyone else who tried to drink it, Bucky did a stupid thing.

Which, yeah, wasn't that unusual for him as his whole life consisted of doing stupid things, but even for him this was particularly bad. Why the hell did drinking that bottle sound like a good idea?

....

Bucky is not a light weight. He knows this, Natasha knows this, Clint bemoans it whenever they go out to drink together, or more accurately, whenever Clint wakes up with the hangover to end all hangovers and Bucky's barely headachy. The point is, Bucky can hold his liquor to well past the point of intoxication and occasionally toeing the line of liver failure.

It usually takes more than a few glasses to get him even slightly tipsy. Okay, an entire bottle is more than a few glasses, but not by much!

So, the catch is, Bucky's drunk off his ass. On a plane. For a 16 hour flight. That's a high, a sleep off and a hangover right there. If he wasn't so buzzed the thought might be enough to sober him up.

But the vodka was Nat's special brand, and Bucky drank the _entire fucking bottle in one go_ , so he was still grinning dopily as the plane took off.

On the rare occasions that Bucky did, in fact, get plastered, he was some weird mix between happy drunk and flirty drunk. Depending on the situation.

So when he ended up sitting beside a hotter-than-all-belief guy with golden hair that fell lazily over his forehead and eyes bluer than the sky in summer, it really should have been an indication of what was going to happen. On the plus side, he didn't get punched.

...

Bucky didn't really have a type. He was more of a 'equal opportunity' kind of guy. Technically, the term was 'bisexual' but, really, no one liked labels.

But if Bucky _had_ had a type, this guy would have ticked **alllllll** the boxes.

"Hey!" He whispered, settling back into the plane seat as the flight attendants explained safety exits and guidelines. He fumbled around in his bag for his lap-top, pulling it out and getting it placed on his lap.

"Hi." The hot guy whispered back, a beautiful smile on his face. Hey look, hot guy had a good personality as well! _Bonus!_

"'M Bucky." Bucky told him, shoving out a hand.

"Steve." Came the reply, and Bucky watched as Steve peered into his bag and pulled out a worn paperback.

Nosy as always, Bucky tried to get a glimpse of the name, and let out a squeak before nearly falling out of his chair.

"You're reading 'The Winter Soldier'?" He asked incredulously, voice pitched high. Steve raised an eyebrow at him, which _should not_ , if the world had any fairness, look as hot as it did.

But the world was a cruel, cruel place, and Steve's hotness was not lessened by his expression. Bucky felt like bashing his head against the back of the chair in front of him.

"Why? You got something against it?" Steve's hand curled around the novel defensively, his body language turning defensive. Bucky laughed breathlessly and shook his head.

If there was anything that could have made Steve more attractive to him in that moment, it was the fact that he had read (and loved, if the well worn pages were any indication) Bucky's favourite book in well, _ever_.

Bucky grinned and shook his head once, gesturing widely to the sleek metal plate design for the cover. "It's my favourite book! Just not a lot of people know about it, so..."

He trailed off, shrugging one shoulder and trying not to sound too fan-ish and obsessed. If such a thing were even possible.

Steve grinned a sunshine-y smile- _oh shit_ \- and twinkled his wicked blue eyes- _oh **shit**_ \- before letting the book rest gently against the arm of the seat.

"You like Winter Soldier?" He asked, surprise and delight lacing his tone. Sure, Winter Soldier had a surprisingly packed online fan-base, but it was rare to come across a fellow addict in _real_ life.

Certainly not one that looked like he could be the poster boy for steroids and traditional old-fashioned values while modelling for Calvin Klein at the same time.

Steve smiled shyly, and _god damn_ if that wasn't amazingly hot in it's own right. Stupid Steve and his insanely stupid levels of hotness. Stupid him, too, for thinking Steve would be interested in _guys_ , let alone _Bucky_.

But because he was a masochist and had _absolutely zero_ brain to mouth filter to speak of, the next thought that blurted out of his mouth was, "Do you want to join the mile high club?"

Bucky groaned inwardly, berating himself, but was enraptured when Steve blushed a deep red that ran all the way to under his shirt.

And he wasn't getting punched! Maybe that liquor had been even stronger than he thought...

"Buck!" Steve exclaimed, and if Bucky couldn't hear the way his breathing had sped up and his pupils dilated when they flicked down to his lips, he would have thought Steve was straight after all.

But he could hear and see perfectly fine, so instead he grinned and tilted his head.

"You didn't answer the question!" He sang, and was rewarded when Steve clapped a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

And because Bucky Barnes was the biggest little shit in the world, he licked it.

Steve mock-frowned at him, but his eyes twinkled with humour.

"Bucky, you're drunk. We're on a plane. And we only just met. So, no, I don't want to join the mile high club with you."

There was the slightest pause where Bucky grinned underneath Steve's hand. _Liar_ , he thought triumphantly, but contrary to popular belief (Clint) he did have some self restraint. Sorta. On occasion. Maybe once a year.

Instead of calling Steve out, he simply nodded, and once Steve removed his hand (albeit warily) he spoke.

"So those are your only objections?"

Steve- whose gaze had been focused on his lips- flushed again and asked intelligently, "Huh?"

Bucky laughed before biting his lip to stop the sound carrying, still a little drunk and impulsive.

"So," He continues, drawling his words out with all the Brooklyn accent he can muster, "If I was sober, and grounded, and took you on a date, would you say yes?"

Steve grinned boyishly at him. "Do the date or to sex?" He asked, watching Bucky from underneath thick blonde lashes, all innocence and purity. Bucky wasn't fooled.

He shrugged a shoulder faux-casually, pulling his lips into an easy smirk as he did so.

"Either. Both. Whichever suits your fancy, Stevie."

Ignoring the nickname, Steve raised one eyebrow imperiously.

"Is this your inebriated self's way of asking me out?"

Bucky grinned unrepentantly at him, choosing to remain silent. Mystery, and all that.

Steve just sighed like the weight of the world was on his shoulders, which would probably have more of an effect if he wasn't smiling.

"What is the world coming to?" He muttered to himself, and Bucky settled back for an interesting flight. At the very least, he _would_ be able to say he propositioned someone over 50,000 feet in the air.

-

He falls asleep on Steve's shoulder (completely by accident, no matter what Steve insisted later), and wakes up with the first hangover he's had since college. Steve hands him some tablets, water, and an empathetic smile, some of which Bucky takes more graciously than others.

They swap phone numbers, and just as Bucky's getting into a cab he receives an image of brandy captioned 'Did you miss me?'

So it's okay that Bucky is a little shit, because it turns out Steve is too.

-

Later, when asked how they met, Steve drapes an arm gently around Bucky's shoulders and says straight-faced, "An airport liquor store."

Bucky chokes on his water.


End file.
